Sayian War
by ToolaLoolaLoops
Summary: Normally the Sayians are the cause of destruction. What happens when they experience the dread of losing their home planet. How will they cope with invading vampires?


The wind blew, blowing their hair to the left side of their head. They stared at each other as their army stood behind each of them. The wind howled, the sky turned dark and it began to become silent.

The Cullens, Carlisle whom stood in front, stood calm and settle as they stared at their new enemy. They stood in their yard, on guard, staring towards the street where the angry Sayians stood. A man with spiky black hair, wide shoulders, angered face and clenched fist stared back at them with hatred as his army stared back. They'd been standing on guard for what seemed like hours. No one talked. Everyone just stared at one another.

"God damn it! Are we just going to stand here and let these dead prissy demons stare at us or are we going to kill them." Roared the man from the left side of their leader. He was much shorter, his hair was spiky and black also and he wore a blue suit with a tan vest.

"And who are you?" Rosalie growled stepping closer to Carlisle. The man in the blue suit eyes snapped into her directions and from the tall bulky Emmett. He glared at her, anticipating if he should just blast them all.

"I'm Vegeta, a super sayian. What the hell are you, a dead wanna be model?" Vegeta snickered. Rosalie growled yet Carlisle nodded to her, a signal that he had it covered. Rosalie stared at Vegeta and then stepped back looking down. Vegeta turned slightly and folded his arm.

"Damn Kakorot how long do we let them live?" Vegeta rolled his eyes. Kakorot didn't move only a smirk played on his angered face.

"Vegeta my name isn't Kakorot it's Goku I believe I told you before but I'm not going to kill them…they aren't worth fighting." Goku huffed then sighed, "I pretty much wasted my time coming here, they seem to not want to tell the truth—"

"Oh that's bullshit." Barked someone from behind Goku. Goku smirked at the hoarse voice and shook his head.

"Radis…how about you just keep quiet back there. I still don't trust you; remember I can still change my mind." Goku growled the smirk disappearing. Radis gulped then spoke in a high toned voice, "Well damn it if you're not going to fight them then will."

Radis ran pass Goku and Goku smirked. Suddenly Radis was in the air and then smashed into the ground and Goku's foot holding him down.

"I said no. Leave them be." Goku spoke and looked back at their army of Sayian soldiers.

"I said leave them be. Go back to our ships. NOW." Goku yelled and many of them shot into the air. Goku removed his foot and Radis quickly launched behind others. Vegeta, who stood stubborn, looked at Goku.

"Do you really believe I'm going to let them get away with what they did? I am not you; I am Vegeta the strongest super sayian! GOD DAMN IT AND I SAY THAT THEY DESERVE TO DIE! Vegeta began yelling and Goku touched his shoulder only to be thrown far back into a tree.

"I guess you didn't understand Goku. Too bad. Galick Gun!" The mysterious purple blast burst out of Vegeta hands with his palms out stretched towards the Cullens. The blast left Vegeta panting as he watched the black smoke disappear he saw no figures. He laughed in victory and looked at Goku's surprised face. A small sighed came from behind Vegeta. Before he had time to look, he felt a piecing heel stabbing him in the back and knocking him into the pieces of wood that was left the Cullen's house.

"Ow damn!" He muttered. He slowly made it to his feet and looked behind him. A cracking sound echoed as the red heel contacted to his face sending him into the dark forest.

Rosalie smiled to herself, turned and walked away from the damaged that was done. The trees suddenly shook and then the ground. Rosalie looked down and looked back where she'd sent Vegeta. Nothing was there. Rosalie smirked and began walking again.

"GALICK GUN!" Yelled Vegeta and the purple blast shot from somewhere in the forest. Blasting away the trees and Rosalie. Vegeta stumbled out the destroyed forest and held his arm tightly.

"You dead son of—"Vegeta muttered before falling to his knees. Goku was at his side in seconds. He looked down at Vegeta.

"It's time to leave. Let's go Vegeta!" Goku said and Vegeta stood up.

"I got what I wanted. To kill one of those dead demons." They then dashed into the air and disappeared. A growl came under the destroyed tree limbs. Rosalie jumped free of them and looked around.

"Where are you! You stupid blue suit wearing wish he was strong dog!" Yelled Rosalie as she tried to run she was tackled down and pinned down by her brother Edward.

"You did well Rose…let's not start anything else." Edward voice was soft and caring as if nothing had happened. He pulled her up to her feet and Carlisle was next to her. He smirked at her as they were joined by the others.

"I think we should go after them." Emmett growled kissing his wife all over, asking in whispers if she was okay and that he should have helped.

"No we wait for them." Carlisle and Edward said together. Alice was froze in place staring at the ground. Edward eyes widen and he began talking franticly.

"We are in a war with the sayians. They find out what our kind has done and we all go into a war. In their eyes its revenge and they will win with all of us slaughtered."

They all looked at each other.

"What will we do?" Ask a small voice from Bella.


End file.
